Meeting My Reflection V: Collected Drabbles
by justonemoreartist
Summary: I couldn't quite let these guys go, but since I haven't the energy for a full blown story, this will be more a collection of short one-shots that I may or may not keep adding to. Contains Elsanna, Elsacest, Elsannacest, polyamory, OT3-of-love, and Kristanna.
1. Rubber Ducky, You're So Fine

**Rubber Ducky, You're So Fine**

"Pass the soap, please."

"Are you sure you want it? We all know how…clumsy you can be," Elsa said, waggling the object in front of her as Sofia rolled her eyes.

"Honestly; make one tiny mistake and pay for it for life." She was fairly sneering, which was something to behold, considering her hair was sticking in at least fifteen different directions, the color darkened to a rich honey from the bathwater.

"It wasn't a mistake, and we all know it," Anna said, working her hair into a lather. She had spent the majority of their time with her toes poking Elsa in the chest, which, while it made it easy to wash her feet, had slowed down the rest of their progress considerably.

Not that any of them minded. There was a reason they bathed at night, now.

"Keep your soap, then, I have other things to do." Sofia shifted a little, moving her long legs out from underneath her and then draping them over the side of the tub so she could dip her upper body back beneath the water. Anna licked her lips as a drop of water ran down her shin and trickled off her heel and onto the floor.

She came up for air, and there was a sudden blast of colored light.

Elsa sniggered into her hands as Sofia slowly turned her head toward her. Her ice had covered Sofia's hair in a sloping dome as well as the upper half of her face in fingerlike tendrils. Her frozen locks rattled together like stringy wind chimes whenever she moved.

"I have four words for you, your Majesty," Sofia said, her voice dropping into a dangerous register. "Hordes. Of. Ice. Spiders."

Elsa's eyes bulged.

The unfrozen water hit the rest of the bath with a great splash, and Sofia smirked, this time through her dripping bangs. She tilted her head back and shook her hair like a dog, laughing when Elsa shrieked and Anna spluttered, both sisters hurriedly covering their faces. She shoved a wave at the queen, who made an affronted noise and hugged herself, leaning away from the attack. "Hah! I knew you'd cave at the first hint of adversity."

"Adversity? That was torture! Sheer torture!"

"Not if they were fuzzy." Anna mimed picking up what surely was an offense against God and cuddling it against her face, her eyes fluttering shut as she imagined it kissing her, or something equally horrendous. "You just can't hate fuzzy things."

"When they've got four more legs than any creature should ever have I'll do whatever I please with them!"

"If you're done having a real meltdown over the thought of hypothetical arachnids, my back needs scrubbing. Preferably with your damn soap."

"You're lucky I like you," Elsa grumbled as she picked up the soap and smoothed it over Sofia's skin. She admittedly had rather nice shoulder blades. And the pleased humming helped. And her soft hair, and bright eyes, and-

Whipped. Utterly whipped.

And quite pleased with it, too.


	2. To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**To Sleep, Perchance to Dream**

The subject had come up when the pair of them were discussing recent dreams.

Kristoff had recounted how he had been lost in a blizzard when he stumbled upon a pot of gold and had to fight off an evil little leprechaun with outrageous sideburns before he could pick up the golden skates and find his way home, while Elsa had described swimming in a sea of flowers, sliding past delicate petals with each stroke.

"It was surprisingly peaceful; I mean, usually, if I've had a good night's sleep, it means I haven't dreamed. Things are changing now, but…it's an ingrained habit."

He rubbed the back of his neck; she'd since discovered it a nervous habit on his part. Not when it came to difficult tasks like painstakingly untangling Sven's antlers from the curtains when the big reindeer lost traction on the polished floor and ruined the Prince of Arendelle's anniversary banquet (Elsa had caught him later feeding Sven a carrot and cooing at him), nor when he had been the trolls' representative in a land dispute, firmly rejecting any of the increasingly desperate offers by the nobleman, who received no aid from the queen in his plea, nor when Heidi had developed a severe rash and needed changing almost hourly; no, usually it was just before Elsa's speech trailed off as she recalled something that she probably shouldn't have. It was sweet, in a way. Anna had picked her husband well.

At least, this time.

"Well, have you ever tried getting Sofia or Anna to help you with that?"

Elsa frowned. "How would they? They can't come into my dreams."

"No, but they can whisper in your ear reassuring things while you're dreaming."

She straightened in her chair, her curiosity piqued. "How does that work?"

He shrugged. His epaulets bounced against his shoulders. Anna had found it beyond adorable that, for all he hated his noble getup, he had really liked the epaulets. She likened them to Sven's antlers and the three of them had concluded it was a guy thing.

"I don't actually know _how_ it works, just that it does. I used to get nightmares as a kid, and before Sven could only ever lick me awake, but when we went to live with the trolls they'd do things like sing to us while we were sleeping, or play some sort of soft tune, and I'd dream about what it is they were saying."

She leaned forward, propping her chin up in her hand. "Fascinating," she murmured, eyes focused on his face. She noted the way his cheeks began to redden with some amusement. "Did it work every time, or…?"

"Not every time, no; it was more an ongoing thing. So they'd croon something like "strawberries" in my ear, and over the next couple of nights I'd dream about eating strawberries, or running through fields of them. Of course," he said, chuckling, "sometimes I'd just start randomly talking about strawberries, which made everything kind of weird."

"Fascinating," she said again, considering this new information. "Some sort of...well, 'hypnosis' is the wrong term, but something along those lines…?"

"I guess so. Maybe you could try it out…?"

She tapped her fingers against her glass, imagining the possibilities. So many potential uses for such a technique, so many books she could read about whether it was true or not, and at least one test she could try. A slow smiled snaked across her face.

"Yes, maybe I could."

* * *

"Ohhhhh yes fuck…."

They were nearing the end of a long bout of lovemaking, Sofia's arms shaking with the strain of holding her release at bay while Anna raced to catch up. Now that Sofia's power extended to warm as well as cold, her ability to pleasure Anna had increased several fold, and Elsa had quite enjoyed watching them explore. Though Sofia remained as creative with her magic as ever, sometimes you just couldn't beat the classics.

Anna's knees tightened against Sofia's sides as she cursed, this time in Swedish, her back bowing every time she drew back, only to throw herself and her pleasure ever upward in time to Sofia's downward thrusts.

Elsa flipped to a new page, smiling over her glasses as she glanced into the mirror at the pair rutting on the bed. It really was a nice backdrop to a boring book, although of late she'd developed an alarming attraction to texts on tort reform. On the other hand, the library doors _did_ lock.

She took a sip.

"Aaaahhh ahhhh o-ohfuck yes Sofiiiiaaa-aaahhhh!" Anna snapped her head back, her nails carving deep grooves in Sofia's back. The other woman panted for a few seconds until her moans made it through, and she dropped her head as she shoved roughly into her, finally letting go with her own cry.

"Ohfuck ohGod oh_fiestypants!"_

Elsa's mouthful of tea hit the mirror at the same time Anna gasped "Wait…what did you just call me?"

Sofia stared at her in complete shock. "What-I-what just…"

"Holy fuck it worked!" Elsa choked out before she could stop herself. Anna peered around Sofia's trembling arm at her, utterly confused.

Sofia slowly turned her head, murder in her eyes.

"_You_."

Elsa didn't get much sleep that night.

She didn't care in the slightest.

She was going to knight that poor bastard, and there was nothing he could do to stop her.


	3. Book Learnin's For Youngin's

**Book Learnin's For Youngin's**

"F is for…"

Scratch scratch scratch. "F is for fun."

"G is for…"

The chalk letter was drawn readily. "Auntie Gerda! Also God."

"Good girl. And H is for…?"

Heidi beamed and dragged her hand clumsily over the chalkboard in quick strokes, drawing the letter with pride. "H is for me!" she said, lifting it and shaking it in front of him. Kristoff chuckled and bounced his knee, sending her into a fit of giggles as she clutched at his thigh, her short braid flopping against her back. Last week she had solemnly announced she intended to grow it out like Mommy Elsa, but had refused a headband, insisting that she wanted Mommy Sofia's bangs, too.

He strongly suspected that next week she'd beg him to give her two braids. He was looking forward to it.

"That's why…and don't tell anyone this!...it's my favorite letter." Heidi gasped and clapped her hands to her cheeks, leaving a smear of chalk dust when she let go. He cradled the dropped chalkboard in one large hand.

"No way! It's mine too!" They shared a laugh, his deep in his chest and hers high-pitched and squeaking, but equal all the same. She wiggled around in her dress, a funny little hybrid of fabric and ice with a collar, hemline and cuffs made out of puffy snow. It had a curios habit of dropping clumps of snow wherever she walked, but the girl remade it so quickly nothing was truly lost.

It also made it extremely easy to find her, which had probably prevented a good deal of parental anxiety on his part. Being shadowed by a helpful snowman also helped, but currently Olaf was out helping the gardeners, they having discovered that they could easily check the gutters for blockages if they stuck his head on a pole and had him look down them, and so this time was for him and Heidi alone.

Sometimes it was nice that way.

He peered over the edge of the chalkboard while Heidi chewed on her bottom lip, brow furrowed in concentration, as she slowly drew what looked like the outline of a reindeer. Its antlers appeared to be exiting its shoulders, and its facial features were wandering around its head alarmingly, but every stroke came from his daughter's hand, and that made it special. He watched her draw for a while, the row of letters to the right evidence of her hard work, smiling when she wrote "S-V-E-N" carefully inside the reindeer.

Well, mostly inside.

"Right, right; back to work. Your mommies tell me if I don't teach you how to read they'll have to send both of us to live with trolls."

Heidi dropped the chalk. "I have to stop learning _now_."

"I don't know, sweetie," he said, patting her on the shoulder. "Trolls can be _really_ stinky."

"You're stinky sometimes."

"Yeah, but that's because I hang out with Sven a lot."

She frowned. "But Sven smells good. Why are you stinky, Daddy?"

"…okay, so…I is for…"

"Icewarm!"

He shook his head. "I think you mean 'icecold', sweetie."

She shook her head firmly, nose lifted in the air. He knew exactly who to blame for that. "Nope. Icewarm. See?" She lifted her hand and a swirl of snowflakes appeared. She plucked one from the air before it could fall, the others quietly winking out of existence, and deposited it in one of his broad palms. The item pulsed with an inner heat.

His chest grew tight for a moment, and for some reason his eyes were stinging. "That's…that's really good, Heidi. How did you do that?"

"Ummm, don't tell anyone this, but…" She motioned for him to come closer, and he leaned forward as she whispered in his ear, "I'm happy."

He straightened. "But why shouldn't I tell everyone my little girl is happy? That's a wonderful thing to be! It's almost as good a thing for a Heidi to be happy as a Heidi to be Heidi, even."

"Well, okay, yeah, but see," she said, waving her hands as she spoke, "Mommy Elsa and Sofia don't know why they can make warm ice, but Mommy Anna's smarter than both of them, and I don't want to hurt their feelings because they don't know. It's really easy to make warm ice, you just have to be warm and safe and happy yourself, see?" He rubbed his jaw, thinking about it. "You know, that actually makes a lot of sense."

She blew out a heavy breath. "Wow, that was a big talk!"

"We call those 'speeches'."

"Wow, that was a speech talk!"

He sighed happily. "Finally, someone who understands my language. Okay, so, for the rest of the letters…"

They continued down the line. "J" was for "jolly snow giant", "K" was for "Daddy!", "L" for "loggia" (Mommy Sofia had taught her that one), "M" for "snowMan", and all the way down to-

"…and P is for?"

"P is for pregnant, which is what Mommy Anna is right now, and it means I get to have a baby sister or brother or snowman."

He grinned, smoothing a hand over his beard. "Ah, Heidi…I hate to say this, but…"

She looked up at him, her brown eyes enormous against her chubby face. Her freckles dotted the bridge of her nose with light brown speckles against her creamy skin.

"Actually…" he said, leaning in conspiratorially, "it doesn't _have_ to be a snowman."

Her jaw dropped. "I could have a _snowpuppy_?"

Oh what the hell. "Sure, why not?"

She hurriedly handed him the chalk and board and leapt down from his lap. "I have to tell Mommy Anna! What if she decides it's gonna be a girl or a boy when I want a snowpuppy?" The thought clearly filled her tiny body with an inordinate amount of dread. "I have to go, _now_." Apparently learning time was over.

"You are just like your mother, kid," he drawled.

She pouted. "But which _one_?"

He laughed. "Go find Anna, you little imp." She grinned at him and took off, leaving little snowdrops in her wake.

* * *

"Oh please, there was no reason to worry at all."

"Worried, me? I wasn't worried: I, however, know the difference between a scared scream and an excited scream, and that was a scared scream."

Elsa walked down the hallway beside her sister, whose gait was significantly slowed, as they discussed their most recent headache: a bunch of children who had been cornered by Marshmallow in the gardens, he having awoken from a nap when they poked him with sticks. He tended to be irritable when woken early, and the little sneaks had been terrified. Anna, if she wasn't lying to herself, had been scared, too, but only that Marshmallow would accidentally step on one of them as they ran in panicked circles, confusing the poor monster. Thankfully, Olaf was there to calm his brother down, and the children had been escorted from the premises with the firm recommendation that they let sleeping golems lie.

"Apparently some of us become experts in screams when we become mothers," Elsa said, noting Anna's smug look. She shrugged, folding her arms.

"Can I help if it I'm that good?"

"Good, you?" Elsa laughed, shaking her head. "You looked like you were about to have kittens."

They turned their heads at the tiny gasp.

Heidi was standing in the doorway with her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. Without so much as a warning she turned and bolted, screaming "Daddy daddy daddy daaaaaaaaddddyyyy!"

Anna chuckled, leaning against Elsa, whose eyebrow was quirked curiously. "See that?" she said, pointing at her swiftly disappearing daughter. "_That'_s an excited scream."

"I knew that," Elsa said immediately. "She sounds exactly like you."


	4. See Spot Run

**Author's Note: **This is based off of a Tumblr prompt that had Sofia and Elsa helping Heidi make a snowkitten after telling her that Anna was going to have a baby instead. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**See Spot Run**

"…but…but Daddy said…" Heidi's betrayed voice trailed off slowly as she stared up at her two blonde mothers, tears forming in her eyes. This talk wasn't going right at all.

"Oh no, honey," Mommy Sofia cooed, crouching and holding her hand, "Daddy wasn't wrong, it's just that Anna already decided she wanted a baby, see?" Heidi unhappily accepted this, her bottom lip jutting out in a growing pout: Mommy Sofia was always right, but that didn't make her any happier. Mommy Sofia stroked her arm while Mommy Elsa tilted her head and asked, "Heidi, would you like to make a snowkitten yourself?"

The little girl gasped and stared up at her. "Wait. I…I can make a snowkitten? By myself?"

Her mother smiled and shrugged. "Of course, why not?"

"Well…" Heidi said, thinking the question over. She scrunched up her face as she thought, and Mommy Elsa brought a hand up to cover her lips. Heidi looked slowly between them and said, "I thought you needed a mommy and a daddy to make a snowkitten."

"No," Mommy Sofia said, "you need that to make a baby; snowkittens are a LOT easier to make." She shot a look at the standing woman. "And I suspect a lot more fun for some of us, too." Mommy Elsa sniffed and turned her head.

"Oh." Heidi frowned at this. Something didn't quite make sense about that, but it had to be true. She scratched her head. "Am I gonna get fat?"

Her standing mother winced. The kneeling one snickered. "Anna's not fat," Mommy Elsa said, in the same tone of voice she used when Mommy Sofia said something that made Daddy's face turn red while both of them quivered, "she's pregnant."

"I know thaaaaaaaaat," Heidi whined. "So am I gonna get pregnant?"

"Not before you're married or thirty, whichever comes later, or I _will_ know why," Mommy Sofia replied instantly, and Mommy Elsa sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes. She crouched beside the other woman, shaking her head at her while she just blinked innocently. "It's actually really simple," she told the girl, "not for us, initially, but you're a lot better with magic than we were at your age. You wouldn't need to get, uh, fat at all, just imagine it, and it'll happen. With a little guiding, of course."

"Okay," Heidi said, staring at her with an intensity usually reserved for hiding her vegetables under her plate. "So…can we do it?"

"Well, we're not going to do it," she continued, "but you are, if you'd like to t-"

"Yeah! I wanna do it, I want to make a snowkitten and not be pregnant or fat or both but still have a snowkitten!"

This time it was Mommy Sofia with her hands over her mouth, her wide blue eyes darting to the side. Her other mother paid her no mind, just leaned forward and held her hands tightly.

"All right, then. Just…imagine the snow taking shape."

Heidi nodded fiercely. "Okay."

"Imagine it forming legs and paws and a tail, ears…"

"Got it."

"Imagine the…the feel of a cat, the way it twines around your legs, it purrs, it rubs its cheek against you…"

"Okay."

"And then, once you've got that image, that feeling…"

"Yeah?"

Mommy Elsa smiled. "Just let it go."

Heidi took in a deep breath and held it, her eyes screwed up tight as she drew up an image of a cat in her mind, from the tips of its droopy ears to its panting tongue to its wagging tail. She struggled to keep the picture clear and focused as she pulled each part into shining being, and for a moment, she knew she had it.

_Thwump._

Heidi's eyes burst open, and she looked down. The snowkitten, a large, near shapeless mound of fluff that looked about to explode with excitement, bounced to its newly formed feet and barked happily at her.

As one, her two mommies tilted their heads to the same side and degree. If Mommy Anna were here she'd start laughing: she always did when they did that. Mommy Elsa bit her lip as she looked over Heidi's creation, which was wiggling the back end of its body rapidly while the girl squealed and quickly kneeled as she rubbed its head. Mommy Elsa coughed lightly. "Um, well. That's…that's an interesting looking snowkitten you've made, Heidi."

"Very uh, very…different - good different - shape," Mommy Sofia added. Heidi beamed up at her from around a squirming bundle of snowfur and affection. "Yeah! Its the best snowkitten ever!" Her creation heartily agreed, nuzzling her cheek and slobbering all over while Heidi made a high pitched giggle and cuddled it against her.

The two women wore near identical smiles as they watched Heidi and her new friend get to know one another, which involved as much touching and kissing as possible. Mommy Elsa chuckled. "So…" she began, drawing the word out, "what are you going to name him?"

Heidi grinned: she already knew the answer to that. "Daddy already told me what to name him: he said it'd work for a snowkitten, and since it's something all four of you love, it fits perfectly!"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Pussy!"

Mommy Sofia instantly collapsed against the ground, shaking, while her other mother sighed heavily and covered her face with one hand. Heidi gasped and let go of her creation, which hopped down from his perch on her knees and bounded over to the fallen woman, making concerned noises. "Are you okay?" The snowkitten was clearly just as concerned about her mother as its master was. Heidi's other mother was slowly shaking her head. She had not removed her hand.

"Heidi," she mumbled, "please…please don't name it that."

"PLEASE name it that," Mommy Sofia gasped. Oh: she was laughing. So she was okay, after all. Heidi heaved out a sigh of relief. Then her shoulders slumped. "But…if you don't want 'Pussy'-" both women shuddered "-then what CAN I name him?"

"What are we naming?" Mommy Anna asked from the doorway. The snowkitten, at the sight of another friendly face, flounced toward her, only tripping on his flailing paws twice. The woman clapped her hands to her cheeks and bent over slightly. "And just who is THIS bounceyboy?"

Heidi gave a short cry of excitement. "That's…that's perfect! Bounceyboy. I love it!" She ran up to her pregnant mother and grabbed her leg, leaning against her and rubbing her face in her thigh as she grinned in complete joy. Bounceyboy whined and pawed at her shins, begging to be lifted up and cuddled and loved, and Heidi quickly obeyed.

"Can we nickname him Bo?" Mommy Elsa asked hurriedly.

"I know what I'M going to nickname hi-"

There was a smack when Mommy Elsa backhanded her, and Mommy Sofia yelped. Heidi had played enough games of Tickle Monster to know that that was a fake yelp, though, so she relaxed into her mother's side.

There was a chuckle as her pregnant mother patted her arm. "Bo's a fine nickname for a snowpuppy."

Heidi frowned at her. "Wait, what?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's my personal headcanon that whereas Elsa can get Sofia to chuckle and Anna can get her to laugh, it's Kristoff who sends Sofia into fits. Also I just love having Sofia be inordinately amused by her new Arendelle: I figure she's got a lot of years of not laughing to make up for.


	5. The Weary Traveler Returns

**The Weary Traveler Returns**

"Ah ah ah, easy boy, easy." Sverre snorted and shook his mane, sending little snowflakes everywhere, and she patted his neck, the big horse calming in response. If seen from afar, any unknowing traveler would have boggled at the sight of a woman, clad in glittering robes, atop a horse so brilliantly white it seemed to glow itself, the pair a majestic, if perhaps unworldly, vision in the dark night, even well before they drew near and saw that the horse left no hoofprints in the snow, and its eyes sparkled with an inner fire that should have been alien to its construction, but wasn't.

Though the train had carried her the majority of the way there and back, the terrain she was examining for the construction of a new set of mines was particularly rocky, and so demanded a more mobile and nimble form of travel than a locomotive. She had stood atop the greatest hill, surveying the horizon, noting where the ground was likely to freeze in winter, how close the treeline was, whether there was any danger of landslides, and Sverre had stood beside her, the wind ruffling his mane and great tail, his strong, heavy body providing shelter from the sharp winds that whipped across the hills and plains. If she was being truthful, he was also there with her for another reason, but at least she wasn't quite so bad anymore. Practice did make better.

Sverre whinnied in excitement and increased his pace. He always did get so antsy when returning home.

Home.

Sofia slid off her mount with a groan under her breath, accepting Kristoff's hand gratefully. Independence was all well and good, but sometimes it was nice to have others to depend upon.

"How was the ride?" he asked, taking the saddle off Sverre's back, the ice horse nibbling on his jacket in thanks.

Arguably, she should've just taken the train straight to the capitol, but Sverre had stared at the view so longingly from the window she'd felt her heart melt. So much for an Ice Queen.

"Well, some of us enjoyed it," she said, offering the horse a frozen sugar cube. It may not taste like the real thing, but he went along with the ruse, and Heidi loved the fact that she could spoil the horse without getting her fingers sticky, so why not? It set a good example, anyways.

He laughed at her. She remembered a time when he had haltingly asked who she was, eyeing the mirror strangely, immediately accepting her designation as queen, a thick book in his hands and respect in his eyes. That was still there, but it was tempered with affection born from experience, and she supposed it wasn't half bad, for a trade. "Come on, they're waiting for you."

* * *

The two of them walked through the castle, conversing quietly, as the sun had set hours before, and the halls were filled with the sound of silence, everyone abed, or headed there, the castle lit only by flickering candles and lamps as they passed closed doorways and darkened rooms.

"What did you decide, then?"

She mulled over the question in her mind. "I'm not sure. I don't like the look of some of the land there, and I wasn't pleased to find they planned on using wood from just outside the caves as lumber: it's not the right kind."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Would it be possible to ship in the supplies necessary?" They passed by a room covered in darkness, one of the candles letting off a thin trail of smoke still.

"Yes, but the question is whether that would be economically feasible. I'd be hesitant to say yes until more surveys determine if there are larger veins available. I suppose we could draw from the Crown's wealth to support the endeavor initially, but that's something I'd rather not do."

"Elsa would say yes."

"She would," Sofia admitted, "but then Elsa has a tendency to say yes to a lot of things, if I ask nicely."

He scratched his beard to cover up his grin. "And what a strange sight _that_ is."

"Elsa's taught me how to deal with you, Mr. Bjorgman," she drawled, "so don't make me poke you." They came to a stop outside one room, the door adorned at the top with a complex pattern of snowflakes and diamonds and other intricate designs in a multitude of colors, and blessed at the bottom with a mix of handprints in different colors of paint. Some of the handprints made it farther up the door than others.

He glanced at the corner and winked as she rubbed the doorknob, then shook her head. She turned back to him. "I imagine they're with Elsa and Anna?"

Heidi, being the big girl that she was ("I'm almost _eight_, and that's _ancient_."), didn't need to sleep with Elsa and Anna anymore when Sofia left, but her younger brothers, Isak and Tomas, always became inconsolable when their third mother was gone, Tomas in particular. Inseparable from birth, the twins were completely identical in looks and utterly different in character: Isak was a talker from the moment he could form words, rambling on and on, while Tomas drew his chubby hands to his mouth and examined the world curiously, his teal eyes filled with a mixture of interest and nervousness. Of the three of them, he was the last to truly begin to speak, usually letting his twin speak for him, and Sofia had spent many, many long hours with him, utterly patient, as she helped his trembling voice take hold. As a result, when the time came for her to go, not even being in his big sister's bed was enough: the nights were spent with his arms wrapped around Momma's waist as she cradled him, her snores gentle, while Mom quietly asked him about his day, what he'd learned, what fun he'd had, until the next time he opened his eyes the starlight filtering through the curtains was sunlight, and Mother was one more day closer to home.

"You'd think that, but no." She frowned at his cryptic tone, his eyes twinkling, and was probably going to call him "Mr. Bjorgman" again when three cannonballs struck her legs, nearly toppling her against the door.

"You're back, you're back, you're back!" cried one of the missiles, beaming up at her through her blonde bangs.

"Sofie sofie Mommy Sofie!" said another, his smile just as big as his sister's, if a bit closer to the floor, his mop of dirty blond hair lacking the usual leaves and twigs, evidence that he'd made sure to care for his appearance. The streak of mud on his cheek was testament to the fact that Isak was just like his mother.

The third bit his lip and gripped her dress tightly in one fist. His boots were too big for him, but Kristoff insisted that his boys would grow like weeds, and now was a good time as ever to learn how to wear big shoes with pride. Tomas pressed his face against her knee and whispered, "Hi." She smiled and stroked his hair, wrapping the other two together against her other side as Isak wriggled, pinned to his big sister, Heidi humming happily. Sofia shot Kristoff a look.

"'They're waiting for you'?" she asked, and he shrugged, completely unapologetic. "How could I say no?"

She pulled Tomas into her arms and Kristoff pushed the door open, Heidi and Isak trailing after her like ducklings, and the five of them went over to the pair of beds. She settled on the bed, still holding her son, as Isak clambered up on her other side and Heidi flopped down next to him.

"We waited alllllll day for you, but you were late," the girl said, trying to appear serious and stern over her folded arms. Sofia kissed Tomas' hair, so soft and fine, and smiled tiredly at her, and Heidi decided that maybe she could forgive Sofia, just this once. It wouldn't do to set a precedent, but what was the point of being a merciful ruler if you never offered mercy?

"Did you see trees? Did you see caves? Did you see rocks and snow and snowmen and-" Isak gasped. "Did you see ROCKMEN? Are there rockmen? Where would they live? What do they eat? Would they eat us?"

Heidi rolled her eyes at this foolishness. "They wouldn't eat us: Olaf and Marshmallow eat fruit."

"But they're snowmen! What about rockmen? Rockmen are different!"

"You don't even know if those exist."

Tomas mumbled something against Sofia's front, and she ducked her head. She chuckled when she heard "'M sleepy," and he cuddled closer. "Your brother and sister aren't, you know," she said, and he made a soft noise of agreement.

"That's 'cause we're bored!" Isak said at full volume. "You took _forever!_" Heidi shushed him, looking at her other brother, who was glaring grumpily at his twin from within his cocoon of Sofia's warm embrace.

She nodded sagely. "Kristoff," she said, turning to the man standing before them, "I think their Majesties require a bedtime story. Do you have any in mind?"

"Oh I've got loads. Let me tell you about this one time I was running around with trolls, and…"

The three of them listened, two of them in rapt attention, as Kristoff described an adventure he'd had with trolls (Heidi sniffed and responded that they were as believable as rockmen, but she'd go along with the tale because Isak loved them) as a child himself. He had been running through the forest, playing tag with his friends, when one of them tripped and fell into a deep pit. None of the trolls were good at climbing, seeing as they preferred to roll everywhere, and this troll couldn't roll out of the pit, so Kristoff had jumped in to save him. As he was doing so, he tickled each of Isak's feet, depositing the boots carelessly against the bed, and the three year old boy giggled as Heidi delicately removed her own slippers and placed them neatly beside the bed. Kristoff got to the part where he "climbed and climbed and climbed and climbed and then tripped and fell and had to climb and climb and climb and climb again" before Heidi's head hit the pillow with a soft thud. Isak's mouth was hanging open, his arms and legs thrown out on either side of him, and Tomas' even breaths were warming the side of Sofia's neck. She gently placed him between his brother and sister and smiled when Heidi shifted to make room for him. Isak slumbered without so much as a twitch to indicate he'd noticed.

Kristoff drew the covers over them, and they quietly exited the room, but not before kissing their cheeks lightly.

She stretched, face twisting as her joints popped, and relaxed with a sigh. "God. I can't imagine what they're going to be like in a few years. Think we can freeze them where they are, now?"

"Worth a shot."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled when she leaned into him, the pair of them enjoying their vision together briefly before moving on.

Their steps were quiet as they drew toward Sofia's room. Kristoff's was just down the hall.

"You know, I remember a time when I'd be wide awake at this hour," she said through a yawn, "and yet now I can barely keep my eyes open." She peered at him through the darkness. "That wouldn't happen to be why you're leading me to our room, would you?"

He brought his hand up to his chest, insulted. "What, did you think _I_ thought you were going to faint on your feet? I would never think that. But just so you know, the rug is awfully soft."

Her lips twitched. "Thank you, Mr. Bjorgman."

"Kristoff."

"Yes."

They drew up to the door, and paused.

"Do you think they're awake?" He whispered.

"Probably not," she said, her voice just as soft. "I'm hoping not. Nothing is getting between me and that bed and sweet sleep right now, I can tell you that."

He smiled. "Good night, Sofia."

"Good night, Kristoff," she responded, smiling, fatigue fairly dripping off of her, and drew open the door. She frowned as she had to push hard to make it through the thick carpet of snow. "What on-?"

A soft blanket of snow covered the room in warm drifts that were continuously renewed by the gently falling snowflakes that filtered down from the ceiling. A series of ice lamps sent ghostly light playing over the glossy white surface, dark shadows dancing around with every slow pulse of the frostfire. An enormous heart had been drawn in the wall behind the bed in frost, its jagged edges sending icy fingers everywhere. Within it lay text that read "Welcome Back", along with two names written in different handwriting.

Elsa and Anna smiled flirtatiously from the bed, both reclining, completely nude except for some strategically placed ice flowers. Anna lifted her hand and gave a little finger wave at her stunned lover in the doorway.

Sofia made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. "I would like to retract my earlier statement, Your Honor."

"Earlier statement?" Kristoff breathed, his eyes roving over Elsa's rose petals.

"Do come in, you're letting out the cold," Anna said, smirking, stroking a hand through Elsa's free hair, draped over her shoulders and neck enticingly.

"I should, I should, yes, I'll do that," Sofia answered. She'd read somewhere that blinking was beneficial for some reason. Pity she couldn't quite manage it right now.

She jerked her head toward the big man, who was suffering from the same predicament. "Uh…good night?"

He nodded sluggishly, as though struck dumb. Well, that was probably true. "I suppose I'll see you all at ten?"

Elsa's voice came from over Sofia's shoulder. "If any one of us is stirring before noon, we'll have failed miserably."

He nodded again, taking in this information with wide eyes. His pants were getting tighter by the second. "Right, okay then. Um, I'm just gonna go," he said, pointing at the hallway, as Sofia turned back to the amazing spread le-uh, bedspread, still breathing shallowly.

"Bar the door," she whispered.

"I thought you could do that?"

"…oh, right. Uh, good night."

He didn't tell her she'd already said that: he suspected she wouldn't notice if he said anything at all. Instead he pulled the door closed, and not a second later it locked.

He shook his head and, wincingly, made his way to his own rooms. They were going to be the death of him, he just knew it.


	6. Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

**Author's Note:** This was based off of a Tumblr prompt wherein I was given three characters to write about: the three characters were Heidi, Sofia, and Vanellope von Schweetz (_yeah_). I did the best I could with it. 

Also! I have recently discovered that if you shift chapters around then the reviews don't stick to their respective chapters. This is silly. So this _should_ be when Heidi's a bit younger than she is in the previous chapter, but Fanfiction is annoying to deal with, so this is going to go here anyways.

* * *

**Sweet Dreams Are Made of These**

"That one that one that one!"

Sofia laughed and followed her daughter, who was bouncing excitedly toward a particularly pink arcade game. The little girl threw herself onto the racecar seat and smacked her hands against her knees as her mother fished into her pocket for quarters that she fed to the machine. Instantly the previously blinking screen faded to reveal a dazzling display reading "Sugar Rush!" in pastel colors bordered by black.

Heidi squirmed in her seat as Sofia took up her position behind her, leaning over the back of the chair, both watching the screen as a racecar exploded through the text and an announcer welcomed the pair to Candyland, a magical world filled with cherry bombs and Nesquicksand, and, of course, _racers!_

"I'm a racer," Heidi said with total solemnity, and Sofia's smile almost hurt her face as she hid it in her forearm. She lifted her head after a moment. "Mmmm, right, but you can't go inside a video game, so you're going to have to use one of these guys, see?" She pointed at the screen, where a lineup of shortened cartoons had appeared.

"Hey there, kid! I'll bet you're looking for a racer, right?" shouted a spunky looking girl-character with candy in her hair and fire in her eyes.

"Right!" Heidi said, throwing one hand in the air.

"And you've found one, the best of the best, the one, the only, theeeeee….." The avatar drew in an enormous breath before letting it out in a rush of "Vanellope von Schweetz! Princess of Play and born racer!"

Sofia let out a whistle. "Looks like you've picked a winner already. Kid sounds like she's going places. Reminds me of someone." She glanced down at her daughter, who was touching the screen where Vanellope's nose would be, quickly becoming frustrated when another racer stepped forward and began her own spiel. Sofia pressed one of the buttons on the "dashboard", and Vanellope jumped in the air, shouting "I knew you were a winner! C'mon, let's make ourselves a car!"

"Can we make one together?" Heidi asked. She asked that a lot, which was funny because Sofia always said yes, but there is little else in the world so pleasing to a mother as a polite child, so she quickly agreed and Heidi patted the seat beside her. Sofia had to bring her knees up to her chest to fit into the child seat, and the two of them looked over their options as Vanellope tapped her foot impatiently in the corner of the screen.

"How about cookie wheels?"

"No, those are irr-regular," Heidi said, pronouncing the challenge word with some difficulty. "I want circles for wheels." Sofia nodded, pleased that she was thinking this through, and suggested instead that she try mint candies, which Heidi accepted after some perusal of their shape. They said yes to sprinkles, no to licorice ("Ewwwww!" they said in unison) as exhaust pipes, yes to a Kitkat frame, and no to racing stripes made from thin lines of icing, and before too long were the proud virtual owners of a car that looked "good enough to eat", as per Sofia's suggestion, which made Heidi gasp and clutch the wheel protectively.

Vanellope kicked one of the wheels and flashed the pair a thumbs up. "You did great, kid! I love it! Now let's go show those other racers whose minty behind they can Hershey's Kiss when I leave them choking on their own Oreo dust!" She hopped inside the car as Sofia blinked and frowned at the screen: apparently someone else's mother didn't care too much for manners. Heidi made no sign she'd heard the girl, already in the zone, hunched over the wheel and squinting at the screen, her feet tapping against the pedals in breathless anticipation. The car rolled up to the starting line, releasing puffs of cotton candy exhaust, as the other racers took their places beside them.

"3!" The announcer, an extremely morose green ball, drawled.

"2!" This time it could barely be called a drawl, but rather a soft groan.

"1!" The groan had turned into a whisper.

"Aaaaaaannnnd you're off…" The words faded into obscurity like dust in the wind.

Sofia slowly sat up, blinking in the pre-dawn light. Anna's head, which had begun its nightly journey firmly fixed upon her shoulder, was now lying against her thigh, and she was certain there was a long trail of drool coating her side.

"What on Earth was that about…" she whispered into the darkness. Elsa twitched and wrapped her arms more tightly around Sofia's waist as the woman stared at the pile of sweets on the desk in the corner, leftover from one of Anna's kitchen raids, at the several ice carts Heidi had made for her and were now sitting on the mantle, at the drawing right behind them of one of the girl's many invisible friends. She squinted, and could just barely make out a short dress and a scribbling of black atop the friend's head.

"Mmmmmsea monkey has my money," Anna murmured, and nuzzled Sofia's thigh, leaving behind a splotch of wetness, and Sofia sighed before settling back under the covers. Might as well try to get some more sleep: it wasn't like she was going anywhere.

Not like that racer, that…Vanilla something? Eh, she'd remember it later. For now she closed her eyes and relaxed against the mattress, sleep already sliding gentle hands around her as she breathed in her lovers' arms.


	7. Them's Fighting Words

**Author's Note:** Tiny drabble because I can't sleep, so neither will my characters.

* * *

**Them's Fighting Words**

Elsa glanced up from her book, lit by the small frostfire lamp, when Sofia nudged her with an elbow. "Look," she whispered, pointing down at the back of Anna's head, which was the only part of her that was not currently buried in the other woman's chest, her entire body atop hers.

The queen snorted at the sight of her sister ensconced in her lover's cleavage. "Did you put her there?" she asked, peering at Sofia suspiciously. The woman raised her hands in a gesture of complete innocence, letting loose an uncharacteristic giggle when Anna, still completely unconscious, nuzzled her. "Tickles," she said under her breath, and Elsa immediately covered her face with the bottom of her book: she would have to hold onto that information for later. For now, she watched as Sofia stroked the back of Anna's hair, the moonlight like a set of gentle covers that curled around the pair of them as they cuddled together.

Sofia tilted her head, smiling when Anna made a small noise and wrapped her arms tighter around her. "I just hope she doesn't suffocate."

"I wouldn't worry about that happening," Elsa murmured as she turned the page. Sofia chuckled and leaned her head back, sighing as she relaxed and waited for sleep to take hold of her.

And waited.

And waited.

There was something that was bothering her, and yet she couldn't quite figure it out. She frowned in the dim light, wondering just what it was.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

"You…you-! Are you calling me _flat_?!"

"Wait, wh-SOFIA let go of-oh come on, it's three in the morning would you go to SLEEP!"

"…mmmyou two boobs be quiet already, immasleepy…"

"Oh good job: couldn't wait until the morning to have a half-shouted conversation, no, _you_ had to be loud, didn't you?"

"Girls, hey, please, just…"

"Take it back. _Now_."

"Seriously? You want to do this now?...make me."

"…I _will_ use my mommy voice on you both."

"She started it!"

* * *

Elsa steamed silently. Beside her, Sofia was summoning small snowballs on top of her knees and flicking them away as the pair of them leaned against the bedside.

"At least we don't get cold," she said.

Elsa glared at her in the darkness. "Don't think I don't blame you entirely for this."

Sofia gave her a look. "Don't even pretend to be innocent."

A pair of pillows smacked into their heads, and both women begrudgingly accepted the gifts from above and took up their positions several feet away from one another. At least it wouldn't be long until morning.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry. I have a thing for Sofia getting dunked on. The joke here is that Anna could be talking to Sofia's cleavage or to the two dunces she has as lovers, since "boob" means "idiot".


End file.
